


you're too good to give to someone else

by delicatesalami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For All The Right Reasons, I'm back, I'm so sorry, It Was Supposed To Be Short But Here We Are, It's Ridiculous, Peter is a sweetheart, Reader Is A Tad Bit Protective, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, borderline fluff, but not really lol, this is mostly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatesalami/pseuds/delicatesalami
Summary: look, I love youanybody would fall for youThe one time Midtown High had a field day finding out Peter Parker is actually ripped and no where near scrawny as Flash assumed.Needless to say, [Name] wasn't having it.





	you're too good to give to someone else

What was supposed to be a normal day filled with normal class occurrences and normal lunch conversations turned to be the most frustrating day to date for poor [Name]. All she really wants is a proper high school education that can hopefully land her a spot in MIT with Peter (hopefully). But from what had happened in gym class, maybe her future plans could have the potential of doing a 180 where it’ll involve a criminal record and an unidentified body.

The morning prior seems mundane enough for [Name] to not flip any switches, unless someone stupid enough were to provoke the girl. She meets with Peter—sweet, sweet Peter—waiting patiently near the entrance to the school. He visibly brightens once spotting her jogging over to him while she balances two cups of coffee and it takes all of [Name’s] strength to restrain herself from jumping on the poor boy.

Nothing seems out of place as the pair walks to where their lockers are to fetch any needed material before class starts. It is then where Ned and MJ decide to show up, catching up for a bit until they deem it time to head to their respective classrooms too. Of course, Peter, the kind gentleman that he is, offers to escort [Name] to class. Ned and MJ shoot a few teasing words towards the couple that only goes in one ear and out the other.

[Name] thanks him and bids him goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and a quick surprise peck on the lips. Needless to say, it’s quite entertaining to watch Peter stumble in his own steps as he leaves to get to his class, a very obvious blush coating his cheeks up to the tips of his ears. [Name’s] moment of smiling dreamily after the boy halts when the professor clears his throat in annoyance. A wide range of reactions from snickers to laughter is met once she rushes to her desk, also sporting a bright flush coating her warm cheeks.

“Still can’t believe you’re dating the nerd.”

“Surprised that he has more game than you?”

The miffed grunt of a reply has her smirking for the entire period.

It was an uneventful morning really. Nothing interesting to write home about went on, except for this kid who managed to blow up his flask because they mixed the wrong chemicals together. Class was then dismissed early for clean-up so [Name] heads to the cafeteria for the time being to study. Might as well do something productive while she waits. A quick text is sent to Peter to notify him, just in case he had prior plans to meet at her locker. He replies a minute later with a smiling and a thumbs up emoji and she resumes her work, this time with a giddy smile as the clock ticks slowly behind her.

Students slowly but steadily come filing into the cafeteria after the bells rings. It takes a while but eventually [Name] catches the distinct chipper of Ned’s voice who’s in the middle of one of his many stories. She looks up just in time to see Ned and MJ take the seats in front with their food-filled trays.

She greets them with a smile. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Peter.” She grins, a short laugh coming after when Peter ruffles her hair.

His eyes crinkle at the corners when he grins at her. “Hi. I bought you food. Figured you’d get lost in studying again and forget.”

Sheepishly, she giggles and moves her stuff to the side to accommodate the tray of food. It was an unfortunate habit to have really. Whenever [Name] sets her mind on something, she completely forgets everything else until someone reminds her. She’s glad Peter’s there to keep her head straight though, or else she would be complaining how hungry she is after lunch.

“Thanks, Pete.” Peter preens once receiving a well deserved kiss on the cheek for his servitude. MJ reflexively gags at the sweet display of affection.

“Y’all cute and all but  _please,_ tone it down with the PDA. I’d like to eat my lunch without any casualties, thank you.”

“Sorry.” It sounded not at all sincere, but the lovebirds shyly look off to the side, a pink tinge coating both of their faces.

MJ rolls her eyes. “ _Now_ you have the decency to be embarrassed. Honestly, you two.”

“Oh give it a rest. Not their fault you’re single and lonely.”

MJ deadpans. “Ned, I have my own problems to deal with. I don’t have the time to worry about anyone else.” She glances at the pair. “No offense.”

“None taken.” [Name] answers for both of them as she resumes her reading, chewing thoughtfully on her sandwich while Peter quietly eats, all the while stealing occasional glances at the girl.

MJ thinks it’s pathetic; Ned thinks it’s adorable.

As usual, lunch goes on without a hitch, minus a small moment where Flash thought it was hilarious to walk by and smack Peter upside the head for no other reason than to spite him. Before [Name] could even give him a piece of her mind however, the cocky boy made it a point to run as quickly as he can to avoid being in her clutches.

[Name] lets it slide for now, but if he does anything else right after that, let’s say she wouldn’t mind getting detention. MJ will most likely accompany her anyway, with her having this weird fixation drawing anyone in a crisis during it.

 

* * *

 

[Name] grunts as she does another sit-up. She can already feel the burn stirring up in her abdomen but she still goes on. MJ looked rather comfortable resting her back against [Name’s] shins with a book in hand. It’s a practical yet a comfortable choice of placement and she gives her friend props for that.

All seems to be well at that moment. The ambiance of the gym filled with students working their asses off for a fitness assessment is oddly calming to [Name]; she takes a deep breath for a last sit-up. MJ automatically hands over her tumbler right after with [Name] sending her an appreciative nod. She wipes the sweat off of her eyebrow as she stands up to get the feeling back in her legs and that’s when she hears it: a distressed Peter yelling in indignation.

“Flash! Hey, quit it! What—“

[Name] bristles at the sight of Flash Thompson gripping rather tightly on her boyfriend’s shirt. The reason? She has no clue either but she’s about to find out when her feet leads her towards the two boys grappling at each other. Well, Peter’s pushing the other away rather than actually fighting him.

“Thompson! What the  _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?!”

“Just wanna show off how scrawny Penis actually is—“  _is he serious right now?_ “You wouldn’t mind, right? After all you’re the nerd’s girlfriend.”

“Wha—what the hell does that even have to do with anything?!”

“[Name]! I’m fine really I— _dude!_ ” Peter shouts.

Flash’s face twists from confusion to absolute disbelief.

“What the  _hell,_ Parker—“

Before anyone can even blink, [Name] takes the chance to charge towards Flash while he’s distracted, getting all up in his face. Her shaking fist clutching tightly at his shirt, face red with anger with her jaw clenched.

Flash blanches.

“Thompson. I am going to end you. Who the hell do you think you are, harassing Peter? And for what? I don’t give a rat’s ass about you or your parents’ money because you know fully well I can do twice as much—“ She freezes at the sound of a camera’s shutter going off. Slowly, she turns to check the damage done that she failed to notice.

In her defense, she was in a flight or fight situation and fighting Flash seems to be an appropriate choice at the moment.

Apparently, Flash managed to rip Peter’s shirt off having the torn P.E shirt laying in a pathetic heap on the shiny wooden flooring as evidence.

But it isn’t the shirt that actually catches everyone’s attention. The shirts were cheap and flimsy anyway. Who would pay attention to that?

So no, it wasn’t the shirt. It was what the shirt was covering.

There, in all his topless glory, Peter stands completely  _mortified_ before the sea of piercing eyes with his very toned torso full on display for everyone to feast their eyes on. [Name] doesn’t miss the way the girls and even some boys had their eyes trained a little too long at the prominent v-line that was supposed to be shielded away from everyone ~~but her~~. It doesn’t really help either when Peter’s arms  _literally_ flex when he moves them as an attempt to cover up—and what sealed the deal for [Name’s] unmistakable anger is when a handful of people had the balls to record and take pictures of the clearly uncomfortable boy. She’s thankful that Ned and MJ went and covered him as best as they can for her while she deals with the one who caused this shit-show.

Her attention shifts back to the boy in question, her grip tightening significantly on the fabric. Flash whimpers. “As I was saying, you absolute shit-stain, I expect an apology for Peter and when I find out that there’s none, I will personally come for you myself and beat the living shit out of you, you hear?” The boy nods hastily.

She snorts. “So you know how to listen after all.” She shoves him roughly, not really caring that he falls onto the floor with his lackeys rushing to him in concern.

_Peter._

Her anger quickly dissipates and is soon replaced with worry as she rushes towards Peter who actually looked like he was about to cry. “Peter. Hey, hey it’s me. It’s okay. I can lend you my shirt if you want?”

“B-but what about you?”

“I have a tank-top underneath—“

Coach Wilson intervenes. “Uh I wouldn’t do that if I were you—“

“If they can’t focus just because of a girl showing her  _shoulders,_ then that’s on them. You literally have Peter here shirtless! Where _were_ you?!” She scoffs. “Whatever.” She turns back to Peter. “Don’t worry about me. I’m done with my drills anyway.”

“Okay…”

“Alright, let’s go.” [Name] pauses in her steps. “Do you guys have no common sense?! He’s clearly uncomfortable you perverts! Stop staring!” Everyone miraculously goes back to whatever they were doing prior to the fiasco.

Peter squeezes her hand as a silent thank you and she leads them both out of the gym to the men’s locker room.

The rest of gym class goes on without any delay. Although it’s hard to dismiss the fact that Peter is getting more eyes on him than he’s usually used to—which is none. [Name] took it as a sign to stick close by him even though Ned and MJ were already hovering over him like hawks while the brunette works on the ropes. Maybe giving him her shirt was a bad idea.

It’s not that it didn’t fit, it did. A little too well. It clung onto him like second skin and anyone can clearly see the outline of every rippling muscle there is. Great now she’s staring too, damn it.

“Yeah, I don’t think lending him your shirt was a great idea.”

“I know. I already regret it.” And as if someone up there was messing with her, she hears another round of camera shutters go off followed by obnoxious giggles that made her wanna shove scissors into her ears. “Hey, do you think I’ll get detention if I murder everyone in here?”

MJ stares at her in mild concern. “No. You’ll go to  _jail,_ edgelord.”

She had never wished for Volleyball practice to come sooner until now.

 

* * *

 

The last few classes after, Peter had all of them with [Name]. Which is a relief because at least she keeps the wandering eyes to a minimum. After the fiasco in gym, Peter couldn’t ignore the attention; it’s like he can  _feel_  all of those daunting stares on him and to take into consideration—his senses are dialed up to 11, so the constant whispers he’d continuously hear throughout the entire day has been a little unsettling as it was hard to ignore fully.

They weren’t that bad in comparison to Flash’s never-ending jabs—if anything, they were the complete opposite. But even so, it’s a bit uncomfortable to know that people talk about you in ways unspeakable that Peter refused to look at anyone in the halls. He never asked for anyone to see him like that and he never asked for anyone’s opinions on his appearance either. May they be positive or negative.

He prefers being lowkey, having the least attention on him would be better. It’s why he never dreamed of physically retaliating against Flash, even if he’s 100% capable of doing so the moment he acquired his powers. People will definitely question: how in the world did Peter Parker, resident scrawny nerd manage to bench press Flash Thompson? Steroids? Black Magic? Maybe Peter is actually reptilian? The outlandish reasons can go on forever. Because going to the gym doesn’t sound like an appropriate answer for high-schoolers. Less appeal and all that.

Peter decides to head home as soon as classes end for the day after giving a quick peck to his girlfriend’s cheek. [Name] merely smiles after him. He’d probably call later to vent and/or talk shit about today so she understood the rush.

[Name] spends the remaining time she has for the afternoon at Volleyball practice. If anyone thought that her attacks were a little too hard to receive, block and/or toss, no one raises any questions. They were already used to the increase of strength on rare occasions so her teammates might have a clue to why their ace seems a tad brutal today. They let themselves believe that she was just blowing off steam caused by stress she felt that day.

True to [Name’s] assumption, Peter does call as soon as she steps into her room and her heart breaks when she picks up the sniffling on the other line. She is nothing but patient when Peter spills everything he’s been feeling ever since the gym incident. He’s tired. She can tell when she hears him slur every once in a while but when Peter wants to talk, he will talk and she lets him until he runs out of anything to say. Peter thanks her for listening, throwing in a quick “Love you!” Before Aunt May drags him out of his room to eat dinner.

Hopefully everything will be as mundane as high school is supposed to be tomorrow. For now, she’ll worry about what she should study for tonight.

 

* * *

 

She jinxed it. She totally jinxed. God, why did she jinx it?

The staring obviously hasn’t stopped and it definitely increased. Somehow, the photos from yesterday were quick to circulate among the students of Midtown High. She can feel Peter tense up behind her as he shuffles closer, feeling a light tug on her back-pack. Peter must have grabbed onto it to anchor him.

_It’s cool, [Name]. It’s cool. Just take Peter to his class and you’ll be fine. You’ll be—_

Her attention quickly snaps to these three peculiar girls coming their way. She has no idea why she even had to give them the time of the day—they’re _freshmen,_ they’re like bugs to her—but before she can question it, those same girls completely perk up at the sight of Peter.  _You’ll be fine. You’ll be f—_

Oh god, it’s like nails on a chalkboard. “Hi Peter~!” The girls drawl out  _very_ annoyingly when they pass them, completely ignoring her presence.

Peter, being the polite boy that he is, returns the greeting. “H-hi.” [Name] wants to bang her head on any solid surface from how awfully irritating it is to hear the high-pitched giggles.

She can tell this is going to be the worst week of her life.

Of course she has to jinx that as well.

Over the course of the week, MJ and Ned catches on with [Name’s] quick change in demeanor. She appears to be tense most of the time, as if everyone is out to get her. Peter, on the other hand, seems to be at ease despite the sudden increase of attention directed his way. It gets uncomfortable sometimes but it’s nothing Peter can’t handle. Not really sure for the other one though as she looks close to exploding the second you tick her off.

Honestly, it’s like [Name] was born to suffer in high school. It’s bearable when Peter received stares from every direction. That’s easy to handle, all you have to do is pretend that they don’t exist and walk away. Verbal acknowledgment falls almost on the same level of difficulty, but it’s a little more frustrating, especially with the way they croon his name as if that will magically have him fall into their grimy clutches.  _Disgusting._

The touching! God, the unwarranted touching is enough to send [Name] into a frenzy if it wasn’t for the slight grimace Peter puts on whenever someone playfully pushes or slaps his arm. [Name] knows that it’s a not-so subtle way for them to feel up his biceps or wherever they’re hands touched and the thought leaves a sour taste in her mouth. People are even ballsy enough to slip papers with their numbers on them to Peter—the other day he had collected six,  _six_ in total as if they weren’t aware that he’s already in a loving relationship! Safe to say, Peter gave all of them to [Name] and she in return rips them all up with more force than necessary, throwing the scraps into the trash where they belong.

She made sure at least one of the people who were involved in it was watching to get it into their heads that Peter was not interested.

MJ and Ned are concerned at this point. [Name] has been quiet the entire time since the gang sat at their usual spot. She mostly keeps to herself, a sandwich in hand while she reads one of her many textbooks required by the school. They glance at Peter for any answers but even he is at lost. She seemed fine this morning so he didn’t really think much of it.

“Peter!”

[Name] tenses.  _Oh boy._ She knew those voices all too well and she wishes that she didn’t.

MJ and Ned watch in mild interest when three girls approach their table. They seem familiar as both of them continue to study the perky freshmen. However, [Name] on the other hand, grows increasingly stiff as the tapping of their shoes grow closer and louder.

“O-oh. Hey girls. Did you need something?”

There goes the god-awful giggling. “Oh nothing! We just wanted to say hi.”

MJ looks over to [Name]. Still as silent as ever, but the crease in between her eyebrows is beginning to deepen the longer these girls stick around. Ned feels a little bad for the book. The plastic cover looks close to ripping.

“Well, hi?” If it weren’t for the presence of these annoying girls, she would have laughed at Peter’s awkward response.

One of the girls who [Name] didn’t bother to learn the name of comes forward. [Name] sets down her sandwich and book. “Seeing that we’re here, would you mind if we—“ a loud thud resounds from the other side of Peter, so loud that MJ, Ned and the other kids who are in close proximity of where they are jump at the sound.

Peter feels the brush of [Name’s] arm on his back and in the most nonchalant, but chilling tone she could muster—“Seat’s taken. Go sit somewhere else.” He takes a peek and sees that her backpack now resides on the previously empty spot beside him.

MJ snorts.  _Petty._

The girls frown in distaste. [Name] could care less about their reactions and so she goes back to her book and sandwich as if nothing happened. The longer she interacts with them, the longer these three will stick around like leeches so no, she will not entertain them any longer.

“We’ll catch you later, Peter.”

Maybe one last interaction won’t hurt.

“Feel free not to. You’re doing us both a favor.” MJ whistles at the passive-aggressive response.

“Look, I don’t know who you are—“

MJ decides enough is enough. She can’t stand them any longer. “Yeah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. If you three want to live, I suggest you leave as soon as you can.” Beside her, Ned nods in silent agreement.

One of them sneers, yet they leave anyway, to everyone’s relief.

“[Name]? Are—are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Never been better. Hey I’m heading to class early. You still coming to volleyball practice later?”

Okay, so she isn’t mad at him. That’s good. What a relief. Peter feels like he can breathe again.“Yeah! Yeah of course! Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” [Name] gives him a lopsided smile and she goes to gather her belongings. He hands her the backpack while at it.

“Alright. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” She leans down and presses her lips to Peter’s temple. “Love you.” She mumbles.

“Love you too.” Her smiles widens slightly, ruffling his hair. Peter smiles at her adoringly, like nothing is wrong and she intends to keep it that way. He has more important things to fret about. She can deal with the situation herself without having Peter feeling guilty over something he can’t control.

With some new found determination, [Name] stands tall and throws her backpack over her shoulder, sending MJ a look. The girl nods, knowing what that look meant and she bids her goodbye.

Ned subtly nudges her. “Peter has no idea, has he?” He whispers.

MJ chuckles. “Of course he doesn’t. Why do you think [Name’s] doing her best to minimize the situation?”

Ned nods, impressed. “Damn, even I don’t have the strength to deal with that.”

“Deal with what?” Peter raises an eyebrow questioningly at them both.

“Uh—um [Name] being in the volleyball team and debate team at the same time?”

As if a switch has been flicked, a dreamy look overtakes Peter’s previously suspicious features in an instant. “Yeah… she’s amazing, isn’t she?”

Ned and MJ both look at each other, completely understanding why.

Peter’s in too deep to even worry about the overwhelming attention. After all, he’s got [Name]. What more could he want?

“ _Disgusting_.”

“It’s cute!”

 

* * *

 

A resounding smack to the floor has Peter jumping in his seat on the bleachers. He watches as the team opposite from [Name] ‘ooh’s’ at the clean serve by her. It’s always nice to watch her play plus, he could use a break from being Spider-Man once in a while.

One of the players runs over to grab the ball. “Hey, Ace! Might want to tone it down a bit. It ain’t fun for us, you know?” The team captain teases as she points to the scoreboard with [Name’s] team leading by a lot.

She clicks her tongue. She really had meant to do it like she usually does in practice, but somehow,  _somehow_ the same freshmen girls found out that the object of their eyes is here. As far as she knows, no one, other than her teammates and friends knew that Peter often hangs around in the gym, either doing his homework, studying or just watching and waiting for [Name] to finish.

_Just ignore them, [Name]. They’re freshmen._

People weren’t interested in what Peter does with his free time, love-life included. No one really expected him to even be in a relationship and prior to being stripped in gym class, they had no clue of what goes on in his life. So it’s somehow understandable that people aren’t aware that he’s happily in a relationship with one of his best friends, despite it being quite obvious. Maybe they just thought they were very,  _very_  good friends.

A successful block by [Name] has the opposing team yell in frustration. She’s just too good. Any dirty trick you have planned, [Name’s] already thought and planned different solutions for it. Even her solutions has solutions.

“We get that you’re good, Ace! Enough with the flexing!” Peter snorts, looking up from his book at the same time his girlfriend’s face flush from the teasing.

“You’ve shown off enough for Parker!”

“He already knows you kick-ass at volleyball!”

“You’re doing amazing, [Name]!”

The ace scoffs, her lip twitching as she lifts her hand to wipe away the sweat on her forehead. “Thanks, Pete!” Her voice cracks slightly. The team only laughs at that.

The captain claps her hand. “Right! Fifteen-minute water break then we’ll practice your spikes!”

Peter sets down the book, opting to grab the metallic tumbler placed aside. His smile widens to a grin as she runs over to where he is. “Hey, Ace.”

She rolls her eyes, plucking the tumbler from his hand. “‘Sup, loser.” She plops down the empty seat beside him

Peter clicks his tongue, fishing out a face towel from her bag. “Your inner jock is showing.”

[Name] giggles, “hey, we’re like those typical rom-coms. Jock falls in love with the nerd. Cute, huh?” The flush on her face grows deeper in color when Peter goes out of his way to use the towel to wipe the sweat away from her face and neck. He’s gentle and [Name] bites her cheek to prevent her from smiling. He’s too sweet for his own good. “Thanks.”

“Anything for you.” She melts in an instant, finding herself getting lost in those gentle, brown eyes of his. Though not too long, that would be embarrassing. Peter leaves her to herself so she can hydrate and rest. Despite her having such a title and him with little knowledge in the sport, he’s not oblivious to the fact that being the best player is tiring.

Just as [Name] is about to make the best out of her fifteen-minute break, a series of annoying giggles breaks the tranquil silence between her and Peter. She finds the same girls seated just five seats away from them.

_Just ignore them. They’re literal children who don’t know better. Don’t waste your ti—_

God, their cackles are so annoying that even her inner monologue shatters onslaught. The girls aren’t even being near subtle with their chattering. It’s quite obvious that their number one topic for this hour is the handsome brunette right beside her. One of the minions takes a picture of Peter engrossed in his book.

_Alright, that’s enough. I can’t take it anymore._

“Girls!” [Name] calls, standing tall and gazing at the the freshmen with a false smile curling onto her lips. Peter pauses in his reading to look at her in bewilderment. “Do you have a reason to be here? Because you’re clearly disrupting practice for us. Non-team members aren’t allowed.”

The blonde one of the group scoffs, pocketing her phone. “Do we need a reason? Peter’s here and the team is fine with it.”

[Name] stands her ground. “That’s because we know him. He has clearance to be here and I don’t remember any of us giving you any.” She pauses, looking over at her team. “Any of you guys acquainted with these… people?” Some of the team members snicker.

One of the middle blockers raises her hand. “I have a few classes with them.”

“Right, by any chance, are these girls interested in joining? They seem to be here a lot.” Somehow catching on with what she’s trying to do, the blocker grins slyly.

“Oh yes! They’ve talked to me a few times about wanting to join. Why not give ‘em a chance, Ace?”

“Oh no, that’s fine! We were leaving anyways—“

[Name] claps her hands, suddenly very giddy. “Oh nonsense! We’ll go easy on you! Teach these three  _lovely_ ladies how to receive properly. I wanna asses them. Captain, may I?”

She shrugs. “I don’t see why not.”

Peter tugs on her jersey to get her attention. “I thought tryouts were done? What are you doing?”

[Name] taps his nose. “Nothing bad, I promise.” She reassures him.

As they say, promises are meant to be broken and [Name] just proves that statement as she relentlessly serves countless balls towards the three unsuspecting girls who all failed in receiving. They either completely miss or they chicken out the last second the moment they realize how fast the ball was hurtling towards them.

She tosses a ball back into the basket. “No offense, but you all sucked. Now what’s the real reason why the three of you gremlins are here? I don’t have time for your bullshit.”

The blonde one from earlier speaks up once again. It appears that she’s the back-bone of the mini-plastics. “Peter! We’re here for Peter!” The boy in question widens his eyes.

“ _Me?_ ”

[Name] snorts. “I know. I just wanted you three to admit it.”

Her face goes red with anger. “Then why did you put us through hell?!”

“Think of it as a lesson. Who the hell taught you three it was okay to go after a guy who’s obviously taken?”

“What? Peter isn’t dating anyone… is he?”

[Name] smirks, feeling the burning gaze coming from her boyfriend. “Oh he is. Might want to keep your eyes peeled open next time. I’ve heard that _she’s_ very enamored by him.”

“You’re bluffing. He isn’t.”

“Listen, I’ve known the guy since we were kids. Of course I would know if he was playing hooky with someone.” The three girls looked absolutely scandalized at her implication. Peter? Sweet Peter already taken? By a girl older and experienced than them too? What a nightmare!

They soon fled the scene in embarrassment without any apology. Whatever, [Name] didn’t ask for one anyway. All she wants after this is for the girls to stop coming onto him. Even if that won’t solve the entirety of Peter becoming the talk of the school, at least that’s one less nuisance to worry about.

A triumphant smile graces [Name] as she runs towards Peter, still in the same place, reading the same book. Although upon closer inspection, he looks lost, not really taking the words scattered on the book into account.

“Hello? Earth to Peter?”

Peter shakes out of his thoughts. “Oh! Hey. What’s up?”

“Good news, captain let us out early.” She points to the rest packing up. “What has that big brain of yours preoccupied, hm?” She asks as she too begins to pack up.

“How long have you felt like this, [Name]?”

“Felt like what?”

“You know what I mean. With me gaining the attention and stuff.”

[Name] sighs. “Maybe after a few days since gym. People don’t know their boundaries it seems. But it’s all cool. Those three were the main problem honestly.”

“Still, you could have told me. I would’ve done something too.” Peter wraps his arms around her waist, pulling [Name] close with his lips brushing against her temple. “Never thought of you to be the jealous type, though. It’s a refreshing sight. How does it feel to be on the receiving end, Ms. [Last Name]?”

Her face twists in distaste. “Awful. But how can I not be? You’re handsome as hell and the _entire school_ saw you topless. That really didn’t leave anything up to imagination, Mr. Parker.”

Peter grins widely. “You really think I’m handsome?” He sways the both of them gently.

She lightly smacks his chest. “Don’t let that get into your head, Pete. I already have you bragging to me about your intellect and many other talents.”

“Still,  _the_  Volleyball ace [Name]? Jealous? Who would have thought?”

“You aren’t letting that go anytime soon, huh? And I wasn’t jealous! I’m more… protective if you will.”

Peter scoffs. “Yeah right. Buy my silence with a kiss?”

“Cheeky, cheeky…” her teeth sinks into her lower lip, taking in the sight of Peter’s puppy dog eyes paired with a pout. She hates how that works almost every time. It’s cute, it really is; but it always leaves her weak at the knees. Still, she relents, cupping his cheeks and finally pressing their lips together. The kiss is gentle and sweet, yet short from what they’re used to when hiding away from prying eyes. However, it’s enough for a dreamy smile to spread on Peter’s lips and for his eyes to shine with so much love that neither of them had to say the three words that always left their hearts full.

The look in his eyes is enough reassurance for [Name] as it is for Peter when he looks into those bright eyes always present in his dreams.

 

* * *

 

The following day, [Name] is pleasantly surprised to find Peter waiting outside of her home with cups of coffee in both hands. They both share a smile as they head off, hands intertwined and they definitely receive a few looks from their laughter when recounting yesterday’s happenings.

Still, the staring hasn’t stopped, unfortunately. Not that it affected Peter and [Name], but it’s still… weird at most. So they ignore it, they’ll get the hint soon enough.

Peter laughs at a joke told by [Name] as he takes what he needs from his locker and replying something as equally stupid that had the girl snorting. His gaze momentarily leaves her face to sweep across the corridor for any familiar faces, only for him to choke when he spots the trio of girls approaching him.

And just his luck, one of them finds herself meeting his eyes and an excited grins makes its way to her face. Peter gulps when she goes to tell her friends, which then causes for all of them to change their direction to walk towards him. He panics.

“So then this chick, like the backstabber she is says to him ‘well, why not show ‘em that you’re fine on your own?’ Like she wasn’t friends with her—“ Peter cups both of [Name’s] cheeks and kisses her. To his relief, she responds with no hesitation and he could hear the scandalized gasps from the three before they rush off. He’s a bit embarrassed from the uproar but at least that did the trick.

His girlfriend blinks up at him owlishly at the out-of-nowhere gesture. “Wuh—what was that for?” She stutters.

His entire face reddens, flustered at his own hastiness. “S-sorry it’s just… you looked beautiful so I couldn't resist.” He felt bad for lying to justify his actions, but it’s partially true at the same time.

[Name] raises an eyebrow. “And you couldn’t tell me that like a normal person?” There’s a teasing lilt in her voice that matches her smirk.

Peter grins sheepishly, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Now where’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I... I have no words for this honestly sdkjhfkdfjgh this was inspired by something with a similar idea that I've read before but can't find it anymore on tumblr. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
